It is conventional in the art to provide openings in doors or windows of a building with decorative arrangements such as lambrequins or cornices. For instance, U.S. Pat. No. 84,537 (Oberting) discloses a design for a lambrequin in the form of a planar member having cut-outs therein simulating a floral arrangement. U.S. Pat. No. 168,432 (Yellin) discloses a window decorative panel which includes cut-outs therein simulating a scroll type pattern. U.S. Pat. No. 283,284 (Sather, Jr.) discloses a lambrequin which is three-dimensional but which does not include cut-outs. U.S. Pat. No. 169 585 (Goodstein) discloses a sports display cornice unit which includes planar shapes simulating sports equipment. U.S. Pat. No. 150,554 (Cline) discloses a window cornice or similar article which includes illustrations on a planar surface thereof.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,243,222 (Rebholz) discloses a cornice which includes a cornice board of wood or composition material and the face thereof can be painted or bear any suitable design. U.S. Pat. No. 2,708,711 (McGinty et al) discloses an illuminated valance which includes a light mounted behind panel mounting frames in which interchangeable panels can be mounted, the panels comprising glass or plastic or metal or any other suitable material which can be decorated in any desired manner. U.S. Pat. No. 3,297,075 (Howell et al) discloses an arrangement wherein a light can be mounted behind a light cove extrusion having oak slots therein in the area of the light.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,848,618 (Gandolfo et al) discloses an ornamental valance which includes an ornamental central section having points at the top and bottom thereof and end sections extending laterally from either side of the central section, the end sections having a fringed bottom and all of the sections being suitable ornamented or covered with suitable lace or other ornamental material so as to match the curtains in conjunction with which they are used. U.S. Pat. No. 1,933,691 (Young) teaches a drapery fixture for a cornice comprising an ornamental plate constructed as a grill having a series of cut-out portions to provide an ornamental design.
In the field of interior decorating, there is always a demand for new and creative designs. Accordingly, any article which provides a striking three dimensional effect but allows a multitude of design possibilities would be a great success in this highly competitive art.